


The Story of Harleen Quinzel

by lgdunahoo



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgdunahoo/pseuds/lgdunahoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Harleen  Quinzel was just upgraded to work with level zero patents, where she meets the Joker and Poison Ivy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Sammy! Sammy!”  I shouted running through the apartment to get to my older sister, Samantha._

_“Sammy! Sammy, we gotta run! Mom is dead!” I yelled as I entered her room._

_“Harley! Get out!  Go to the roof! Get out before he gets you as well!” Samantha screamed when she saw me. It was only then that I saw him. I will never forget what happened that night. It was Dad, he had killed mom and was now slaughtering Samantha. I didn’t understand it at the time; I had no clue what he was doing, I was only sixteen years old. I screamed and ran out of the room onto the roof._

_“C’mere Harleen” he drunkenly slurred, “get over here you little slut. Just like your mom and sister”_

_“Please, please don’t kill me daddy! I love you” I whimpered as he got closer and closer, the knife he used on mom and Sammy was still in his hand. I looked over the edge, we were only ten stories up, it was a small apartment complex, and then I looked back at him and the knife. I knew what he would do if I didn’t do as he said. I hesitated and that almost cost me my life, I jumped. I was falling and falling. I thought for sure I was going to die! I closed my eyes as I got closer to the ground; suddenly I was caught by someone. I looked up crying at whoever had saved me, it was this man with eyes the color of the ocean, dressed in all black with a cape._

 

I shook my head, ‘Now is not the time to be thinking about that, Harleen. It’s been six years.’ I was so excited; it was my first day working with level zero at Arkham Asylum.  Level zero was where they kept the notorious super-villains, like Poison Ivy, The Riddler, Scarecrow, The Joker and other dangerous people like that. Dr. Arkham decided I was ready for level zero after I have been working there for over a year and have cured many of my non-violent patents. I signed in and went straight to my office so I could get the files on my new patents. When working with a level zero, you only work with one patent and you have daily sessions. I looked at the fill on my desk, it read: POISON IVY/PAMELA ISLEY. ‘This should be fun,’ I thought to myself. I look around my office, a teal and light grey chevron pattern as the walls, a nice comforting light grey carpet, a big comfy black couch sat in the middle of the room. I was very pleased with my office, it was a lot better than most other offices if I do say so myself. I sit down, reading her chart when I hear a knock on the door. “Come in” I call. Two guards escort, I use that term lightly, Poison Ivy in. They then roughly secure her onto the couch. 

“Thank you,” I try to keep the hatred out of my voice. Poison Ivy notices and starts giggling to herself. I also start giggling as soon as they leave. 

“Are they always that mean?” I ask with concern in my voice.

 “Yeah, they are like that with every level zero” She says as if it is no biggie. We talk for what seems like seconds when the guards knock to come get her. 

“Oh my! That went by so fast,” she exclaimed, “guess I will see you tomorrow Dr. Quinzel!”

 “Goodbye Miss Isley!” I reply. 

“You can call me Pammy” she said with a wink. During the next sessions she was no longer rudely escorted in or secured onto the couch. I found this helped a lot with her opening up and talking


	2. Chapter two

After about two months of us having daily sessions and her making great progress, we, for some reason, started talking about my Fiancée, Dr. Jake Parker, another doc here at the asylum. “SO? When you getting married?” Pam said in a sing-song voice.

 “A couple of months” I replied in the same sing-song voice. 

“OH!! I almost forgot!! I have your discharge papers here in my hand!” 

“GET OUT!! No way!!” She screamed. “Yes way! Dr. Arkham has been very pleased with your progress and said you are fine to go back to Gotham City, just as long as you continue to stay out of trouble.” 

“Thank you so much Doctor Harley!” She said as she jumped up and hugged me. The rest of the session was spent filling out those wonderful papers.

 

I could barely contain my glee as I walked up to Dr. Arkham’s to give him the papers, when all of a sudden the alarm went off, practically screaming: “This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill. A level zero patent has escaped. He is armed and ready to kill. This is not a drill.” 

“Ah Shit!” I muttered under my breath. I tried the nearest door, but it was locked. Suddenly I heard maniacal laughing coming from down the hall.  I could barely say

 “What the-?” before I was knocked against the wall with someone leaning against me. I heard them chuckle,

 “Come on sweetheart, open those pretty eyes for me” I opened my eyes to come face to face with none other than The Joker himself. His dark green orbs staring into my light blue eyes. Those green eyes will stay in my mind the rest of my life. 

”Hey! Get off of her!” The SWAT teamed yelled at him. 

“Gotta run pudden’ see ya later” and with that he was gone running down the hall the SWAT team still chasing after him. One of the guards checked to see if I was alright, 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” was all I could get out before he went running down the hall after the green haired man. They caught the Joker before he could escape off the island.

 

Later that week, Dr. Arkham called me to his office. “Yes Dr. Arkham? You wanted to see me?” I asked with concern in my voice. Dr. Arkham was a very stern looking fellow, but he was incredibly sweet to his staff. 

“Yes my dear girl! Come in come in. Have a seat. I bet you are wondering why I called you in here today." He said

. “Yes sir,” I replied weakly as I sat down awkwardly. I noticed that his secretary, Linda Evens, was in here. She looked very unhappy with either me or what he was going to say. 

“Well I wanted to ask if you would like to take on The Joker as your new patent, since you did so beautifully with Miss Pamela Isley.” 

“WHAT?” I practically yelp, “Don’t you think I’m a little under qualified to handle such a case as his?”

 “See! That’s what I’m saying! She isn’t ready. He would kill her within two seconds” Linda rudely stated. 

“No he won’t! The SWAT team said he had a switchblade on him and he didn’t use it on Dr. Quinzel! That’s a good sign. Plus she was able to connect with Miss Isley, when no one else could.” Dr. Arkham replied. 

“She is just a child! All the other doctors have refused to work this job. She isn’t ready for such a job!” Linda snapped. 

“Excuse me, if I could say something I would be honored to take on this job.” I stated, even though my insides we screaming at me not to. I had to, just to prove everyone wrong. 

“That’s the spirit! You start tomorrow” Dr. Arkham said as he almost did a dance of glee.

 

That night, Jake and I fought. We were screaming at each other. He was telling me I shouldn’t take on this job because Joker is crazy. I kept saying I wasn’t a little girl anymore and that I could handle this. The fight ended up with me slapping Jake and making him stay somewhere else. I then called Pammy, “Please can you come over? Jake and I just had a huge fight” I sobbed into the phone

. “I will be there in a jiffy” she quickly replied. Pammy was a good friend. We had kept in touch after she left the hospital. When she knocked I let her in immediately. We talked for a while and I couldn’t but help feel that I was being watched.


	3. Chapter three

I walked into work like I normally do, I sign in, say hello to all the patents on the way to my office. Today was the day I would be stuck in a room with the green haired man for an hour, and my nervous were killing me. I could barely keep my breakfast down, it didn’t help that Jake kept calling  and calling about how sorry he was and how much he loved me, I will forgive him of course, he is my fiancée, but just not now.  I stared at the clock. Watching the little hand tick by. Finally at 11:00, I heard the dreaded knock. “C-Come in” I could barely get the words out, I was that terrified. The door opened to reveal FOUR guards, fully armed, dragging, literally dragging, the Joker inside my office. I gulped

. “T-Thank you, that will be all.” I said to the guards as I look over to the man sitting before me. He was a very attractive man, behind the clown makeup and the scars that made it look like he was smiling all the time. He was about six foot two and built.  

 

After the guards left we just stared at each other and stared for about fifteen minutes. When I finally got up enough never. “Hello, I am Doctor Harleen Quinzel. What’s your name?” I asked in my most professional voice. 

“Hmm…… harlequin. I like it! You can call me Joker!” he said with a chuckle in his voice

. “How about no?” I replied, “You will call me Dr. Quinzel or Dr. Harleen. And I will call you Mr. Joker”

 “Nah sounds way too, ah, formal for my taste. Whadda say to me calling you Harlequin and you calling me J?” 

He licked his scars as he stared at me. He looked all around the room ignoring the questions I was asking him. I was getting really ticked off now. Just as I was about to say something his eyes flicked to meet mine. He held my gazes, examining my soul. I quickly forgot what I was going to say when he started chuckling; at least, that’s how it started out as, it soon turned into full on maniacal laughter. He laughed for about five minutes, when he asked, “Do you wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a drinker. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not...one...bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it” 

“STOP! STOP IT!!” I cry out as I run to press the panic button on my desk. The guards then bust in and then roughly shove a needle in his throat to sedate him. He is laughing like a maniac as all of them drag him away.

 

A short time after that incident, Jake comes running in to check on me. As soon as he sees me sitting behind my desk crying, he runs over, lifts me out of my chair and hugs me. I burrow my head into his neck. “Sweetie! Are you okay? Did that son of a bitch hurt you in any way? If he did I will kill him! I swear to you.” He kept on ranting. 

“Please, I know you are concerned but I just need you to hold me. And please just listen.” As I told him about the whole session, he just got angrier and angrier, but he never let me go and just held me tighter.  He let go of me just so he could put his hands on my shoulders. I keep forgetting how much taller he is than me. It seemed like he was towering over me even more now. He is six feet to my five foot three.

 “Please baby, drop this case. It’s not good for you. Please I just want you to be safe…” He practically begged. 

“I don’t know baby, if I drop this case then I will be looked down upon even more by everyone. So I can’t drop this case.” I said with determination in my voice. 

Jake thought for a while then finally said “I understand. I don’t like it, but I will support you on this.” 

As he turned to leave, “Hey, can you come back home tonight?” I asked

. “I thought you’d never ask!” he said excitedly as he swooped down to kiss me before having to leave, with a big goofy grin on his face.


	4. Chapter four

The next day, we had a session. I was nervously waiting in my office, glancing at the clock every two seconds. When the big hand struck twelve, I heard the knock. "Come in," I say with more confidence this time. The guards drag him in and strap him to the couch. I smile my sweetest smile at The Joker. 

"Hello Mister J and how are you today?" I ask.

 "Doing just fine sweet-cheeks." He said with his menacing grin.

 "It's Dr. Harleen to you. And I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. Your story reminded me of what happened to me six years ago."

 "Oh did I?" Leaning forward in his seat, well as forward as he could lean, “and what happened six years ago?" He said with a slight growl. 

"We are not here to talk about me, Mr. J. We are here to talk about you" 

“C’mon, tell me, I promise I won't tell Ole Jaky-boy." 

"How do you know about Jake?" I ask with concern. 

"I know a lot of things, like that our love-birds had a fight about me, I'm flattered by the way, and that you asked him to come home last night, but for some reason you two didn't do it." 

"How could you possibly know that?!" I ask, growing very worried.

 "Ah, that my little secret sweet-cheeks." He chuckled. I thought about running to the panic button again, but I didn't, instead I thought to myself,' you can't keep doing this Harls. You have to prove to everyone that you are not some blonde bimbo.' 

As if he read my mind he said, "You can go push the button," he said surreally, as if he understood how terrified I was. 

"I don't think I will, I am scared of you, but I have a job to do." I calmly stated. He grinned. 

 

After that session, we began to get along better. I would ask him certain questions and he would answer some of them. And I was okay with that because it meant that I was able to spend time with him. Mister J didn't like that fact that I had a fiancée. One day during our session, my phone went off, it was Jake. I went to grab my purse that was sitting on the coffee table, when all of a sudden, Mr. J somehow got out of his restraints an snatched my purse. Of course he dumped all of the contents of my purse, I reached for my phone, but before I could get to it, Mr. J answered the phone, "Hello Jaky-boy! It's Mr. J here, I wanted to let you know that Harlequin is currently busy a can’t talk, nor does she want to talk to a pathetic loser like yourself. Don't ya know its rude to mess with other people's things...” 

And with that he threw the phone across the room where it shattered into pieces. And with one giant swoop, he picked me up and pinned me against a wall where he then kissed me. Once he let me go, I ran over and pushed the panic button. Tears blurred my vision as the guards drag him out, with him laughing the whole time, calling out, "See ya later my Harlequin."


	5. Chapter five

The next few sessions, we didn't talk about what happened. I was really glad for that because Jake would not leave me alone about it. Mr. J was surprising cooperative with me, ever since I suggested question for a question. 

"What's the matter pudden?" He asked. 

"Nothing really, I'm just stressing over the wedding plans." 

"When are you getting married?"

"Unfair! That's two questions" I giggled. 

 "Just answer the question sweet-checks" he said with a smirk. He now always called me nicknames because I have given up on correcting him. 

"Two months" 

 He then muttered under his breath. 

"Now it's your turn to answer a question, how did you get your scars?" I asked. 

"You sure you won't freak out this time?" He asked concerned

"I promise I won't freak out"

“My father was… a drinker. And a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn’t like that. Not-one-bit. So – me watching – he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it! Turns to me, and he says, “why so serious, son?” Comes at me with the knife… “Why so serious?” He sticks the blade in my mouth… “Let’s put a smile on that face!”

“It says here that you told a different version… tell me about that one.”  I ask once he is finished with his story.

“If you want, so I had a wife, beautiful, like you, who tells me I worry too much. Who tells me I ought to smile more. Who gambles and gets in deep with the sharks. One day, they carve her face. And we have no money for surgeries. She can’t take it. I just want to see her smile again; I just want her to know that I don’t care about the scars. So… I stick a razor in my mouth and do this…to myself. And you know what? She can’t stand the sight of me! She leaves. Now I see the funny side. Now I’m always smiling.” He said it with sadness in his voice. I couldn’t tell if it was sadness from having his wife reject him or if it all was a lie.

“Which version is right?” I whisper

“Which one do you want it to be?” He asks.

He reaches across to me and lifts my chin up with his hand, so that he was staring into my eyes. “Don’t be sad, why are you so sad? I knew I shouldn’t have told you...”

“The first version reminds me of what happened to me six years ago.”

“What happened to you those six years ago my Harlequin?”

“Normally I don’t tell people this, but I trust you. Okay so my father was a drunk. He would always rape my older sister, Samantha, when mum wasn’t around. This was often because mum was scared to be near him. One night, he came home drunker than normal; I hid in my room because I didn’t want him to notice me. Samantha had just told mum what he had been doing to her, so mum was livid. They got into a fight and dad took out a knife and stabbed her, over and over and over till her intestines were spilling out. Once he knew that she was good and dead, he went to Samantha’s room to kill her for telling. They fought. I came running out of my room when I heard Samantha and dad fighting. I tripped over mum’s dead body in the living room. I then ran to Samantha’s room because I was scared for her… but I was too late. She told me to run to the roof, and I did as I was told because I was really selfish and didn’t want to die. I was trapped up on the roof when he came up there. I knew what he was going to do to me, so I jumped. I honestly thought I was going to die, but Batman caught me. He saved my life. It wasn’t until later that I realized my father was paranoid schizophrenic. That’s why I wanted to be a therapist, to help people like him.” In the middle of the story I had started sobbing  

Mr. J picked me up and held me in his lap when I started sobbing. He was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay.  “I had never told anyone that story, not even my fiancée.” I cried into his shoulder. After I was done sobbing he put me back in my chair.

“Where is he now,” Mr. J said with a slight growl

“He is here in the asylum, level two, the same level this office is on. I walk past him every day.” I say quietly.

“I’LL KILL THE BASTERED!! HOW DARE HE HURT MY HARLEQUIN AND HER FAMILY!!  ILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH. NO ONE HURTS MY HARLEY AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!!” He screamed as he was running around the room.

“Shush, be quite Mr. J! The guards will come in and sedate you. Be quite” I pull his face down and bring him into a quick kiss, just to calm him down.

He smirked and winked, “Knew you always liked me.”

I blushed, “Shaddup, I just did that to keep you quite.”

 


	6. Chapter six

It was midnight and Jake and I were snuggling on the couch at home watching a movie. All of  sudden I got a phone call from Dr. Arkham saying I needed to get to the hospital as soon as I could. I was confused but Jake drove us to the asylum. When we got there, we could hear screams coming from the direction of my office. We run to my office. I noticed the SWAT team was right outside my office. I marched right up to one of the guards, “What the hell is going on here!? I demand to get an answer!”

“Sorry ma’am, we were instructed to not let anyone inside until Dr. Quinzel arrives.” The guard said as if talking to a child. The screaming continued.

“She is Dr. Quinzel,” Jake told the guard, “what is going on here?”

“As you can hear the Joker is in Doctor Quinzel’s office. He killed Mr. Henry Quinzel about an hour ago and also killed Mrs. Linda Evans a little after that. He then killed 20 guards who all stuck a tranquilizer in him, and then killed fifteen other inmates and five nurses. And has now locked himself in your office and hasn’t stop screaming. We believe he is screaming for “Harlequin,” which we believe is you, Dr. Quinzel.” The guard stated.

“Alright. Now move aside so I can go in.” The guard moved aside and Jake grabbed my arm to stop me. “Jake I have to do this. I can’t let anyone else die.” Jake then dropped my arm.

As I entered the room, the screaming died down. I looked around my once beautiful room, the teal and grey walls were splattered in blood. The couch was ripped to bits. The cabinets were knocked over on their sides. The pictures were covered in what seemed like blood. The pictures of me and my friends had “HAHA” written all over them. The ones of just me had hearts all around it. The ones of Jake and I had been ripped in half. My half of all the pictures were missing but Jake’s half was thrown all around the room covered in blood. It was extremely dark in the room. I saw a shape running towards me. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall with scissors pressed up against my next. “Where’s…. my… harlequin…” he slurred, heavily sedated.

“It’s okay Mr. J; it’s me your harlequin.”

“Harleeeequiinn, she is goinggg to beee maaad at mee, theeyy were going to take Herr Awaaay. That bitch Lindaaaa. Soooooo I killllled herr. And I killlled her papa becauseee he hurt myyy harleeeequiinn.”

“Mr. J, darling I’m not mad at you. It’s me, harlequin. I am here now. Everything is going to be okay.” I said as calmly as I could.

He then let me go and sat cross-legged on the floor. I copied his movement. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. “Harley! Are you alright??” Jake screamed.

Mr. J pushed me to the floor and sat on top of me. He covered my mouth so I couldn't reply. ”NOOO! SHEEE ISSS MYY HARLEEEEEQUIINN. YOUUU CANT HAVE HER!!! SHE IS MINE!” Mr. J screamed like a maniac.

During his yelling I was able to get his hand off my mouth. I reached out and gently touched his shoulders. “It’s okay Mr. J; they aren’t going to take me away. I am right here with you, but you need to get off me and calm down”

He did exactly that. He sat right beside me. “Mr. J, we need to get you back to your cell. Here come with me.” He held on to my wrist as we stood up.

I knocked on the door, “The patents is ready to go back to his cell now.” We made our way past everyone, who were staring at me like I was a god or something. It was a long, slow walk down towards Mr. J’s cell.

Once we got to his cell, I helped him sit down on his bed, as I went to walk away, he grabbed my wrist again. “Dooon’ttt leaaave mee. Youuu saaaaid youuuu wouldnttt leave meee” he looked up at me with something I never thought I would see in his eyes, fear. The Joker, a man who has faced death many a times, is now afraid. Afraid that I would leave him.

“You are right Mr. J, I did say that. So I won’t leave you. I will stay right here. But you need to lie down and try to get some sleep.” He laid down, still holding onto my wrist.

As soon as the Joker fell asleep, I left the cell. Jake scoped me up and hugged me tightly. “I thought you were a goner”

“I’m fine. I’m just really tired. Let’s go home.”


	7. Chapter seven

“Why did you do it Mr. J? Why did you kill Linda and my father?” I asked the next day. We were now having our sessions in his cell. He had been moved to the very end of the hall to the lockdown cell. He was in a straightjacket and restrained in his chair. There were now two guards in the room with us.

“I killed the bitch- I mean Linda because she had been watching our sessions and was going to take you away. I killed your father because he hurt you.” He said as he licked his scars and chuckled.

He leaned forward. “Do you know how I killed them? I went into her office and before she could scream, I was on top of her. I ripped the monitor off of the desk and started smashing her head in with it. I kept on smashing and smashing until there was nothing left of her head. I then grabbed the keys and ran to your father’s cell. I unlocked the doors the locked them again from the inside. I then started stabbing him in the stomach with the keys over and over and over again until his intestines were spilling out. It’s a sweet revenge, isn’t it? He died the same way he killed Samantha and your momma.” He started laughing until the guard sedated him again.

As I walked up to Jake’s office, mine was still being repaired; I began thinking about how I wasn’t sad that my father was dead. I was glad even!

That night, the Joker escaped. The next nights, I look back on and I will never forget how naïve I was.


	8. Chapter eight

I went to Jake's office the next day and I noticed there was a new file addressed to me. THE PENGUIN/OSWALD COBBLEPOT "What the-?" I ran up to Dr. Arkham's office. 

"Ah. I have been expecting you." Dr. Arkham said creepily. 

"Why isn't Mr. J my patent?" 

"My dear girl, he escaped last night. And you are way too good of a doctor to waste. So I gave you a new case." Replied Dr. Arkham smoothly. 

"Why wasn't I contacted?" I demanded. 

"Because it wasn't necessary." 

I left his office very quickly. I was livid, how dare he assign me a new patent! Mr. J was my patent!

 

I was sitting in my new office, I shared one with Jake now, and it was almost time for my session with The Penguin. I heard the knock. "Come in" I said slightly irritated. 

"Good morning Dr. Quinzel, I have heard a lot about you. The Joker never shut up about you." The Penguin said. 

"What is your real name?" I ask

"Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, at your service my dear." Nothing much happened in that session.

 

At home, Jake and I were on the sofa watching a movie. I look over to the window closest to me. I nearly screamed, the Joker's face was pressed up against the window. He breathed on the window to fog it up. In the fog he drew a heart. It was kinda sweet, but really creepy at the same time. I didn't tell Jake about me seeing Mr. J. 

 

The next night, Jake and I were walking around downtown Gotham. I had noticed a black van had been following us for the past hour. Jake hadn't notice this because he kept just glancing at me every two seconds. Suddenly two people in clown masks walked towards us with guns. We turned around to run, but two more guys in clown masks were walking towards us from the other way. We were trapped. The black van pulled up beside us and four more goons got out. They then sprayed this weird sort of gas on us. The next thing I remember is them dragging Jake into the van and someone carrying me into the van.


	9. Chapter nine

When I woke up I was laying down on a sofa. I noticed that Jake was tied to a chair on the other side of the room. The masked people were all around the room. Jake was blindfolded his hands were tied behind his back. I got up to run over to him, but one of the guys stopped me and shoved me back down to the sofa. Suddenly we heard a shotgun go off and the guy who shoved me was dead. 

"No one touches my harlequin but me. Got it goons? The next one who even thinks about touching my Harley will end up like this bastard." Mr. J said as he walked through the room. 

Jake started to stir. He then began to freak out and thrash around. 

"Ah I see you are awake Jaky-boy." Mr. J then walked over to him and ripped of the blindfold. 

"What's going on? Harley!! Are you okay. I will kill you Joker! Don't you dare hurt my Harley! He is mine and has always been mine!" Jake then spit on Mr. J. Now, Mr. J was not happy with that. He hit Jake so hard that the chair knocked over. 

"JAKE!! Please Mr. J! Don't hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong. Leave him alone! I will do whatever you want!" I pleaded. 

"Oh I know you will do whatever I want, sweet-cheeks, but that will come later. First let me deal with this fuck-tard." Mr. J said with a chuckle, 

He turned to my bloody fiancée, “Why so serious?" He stuck the blade in Jake's mouth, “let’s put a smile on that face." 

Mr. J the sliced Jake's mouth on one side and did the same on the other side. Jake was screaming bloody murder and Mr. J was laughing

 “Do you want to know why I use a knife? You see, guns are too quick. You can’t savor all of the little…emotions. In their last moments, people show you who they really are. So who are you really?"

Jake just kept screaming and screaming. He wouldn't stop. So I covered my ears and started crying. "Look at what you've done Jaky-boy. You've made Harley cry. Now I really do have to kill you." He pretended to be sad as he threw a razor blade into Jake's eye. 

I screamed and passed out. I heard Mr. J mutter something about how I was his now. 

 


	10. Chapter ten

When I wake up, I notice I am not in my party dress I wore last night; instead I am in a red tank-top and black short-shorts. I was also laying on a bed. The bed was green and purple; it was also high off the ground and really soft. I expected black walls and blood splattered on the walls, but no, it was a shade of light red with black diamond shape littering the walls. It was kinda cute, then I realized what happened last night and I got really scared. I heard the shower running; I blushed at the thought of who was in there. The shower stopped and I heard whistling. I laid back down and pretended to be asleep. Mr. J walked out with a towel around his waist and his green hair re-dyed.

“Harley, I know you aren’t asleep, come on, get up, you gotta get ready. Today we go on T.V.” Mr. J said with a smirk

“Wait, what? T.V?” I asked with concern.

“Yes indeed sweet-cheeks, now get ready.”

“Fine,” and with that I went into the bathroom and got in the shower. I must have scrubbed myself at least five times before I was satisfied. When I got out, I realized there wasn’t a towel. I opened the door slightly and hid behind it, “Mr. J,” I called out, “There aren’t any towels in here.”

“Oh I know, I did that for a reason,” he said as his voice got slightly lower.

“Mr. J! I need a towel please, oh and some clothes would be nice…”

He sighed, “Alright fine, I will get some you some towels and clothes.” I closed the door as he was walking over, “But Harley, you need to open the door so I can get in…”

“What!” I quickly unlocked the door and ran back behind the curtain. He chuckled and left the towel and my clothes on the counter. I quickly changed into my clothes. It was a short red dress with black knee-high boots and red lacey undergarments. I curled my medium length blonde hair.

As I walked out I asked,” Mr. J? How did I get from my party dress to that top and shorts?”

“Well I changed you of course!” I gasped, “Don’t worry Sweet cheeks, I didn’t see anything. Yet.”

“Ugh! You are impossible!”

“Are you ready to go? The goons have the camera ready.”


	11. Chapter eleven

*Batman’s POV*

 

I was sitting at home watching "Teen Wolf," my guilty pleasure, when the TV went black. I got up to fix the TV when the Joker appeared on the screen, sitting a chair. "Not again," I mutter. 

"Hello Gotham. It's me again. I have a new person on my team now. Come on out sweet-cheeks!"

Just then Dr. Quinzel walked onto the screen. The Joker grinned his terrible grin and patted his lap to have her sit down. "Now remember just read what card said." The Joker stated as she sat down on his lap.

 It was obvious that she had been crying for a while. "I know that most you think I have been kidnapped, but I'm not I had Mr. J kill," she stopped for a moment to try to stop crying, I didn't work, " I had Mr. J kill my fiancée Doctor Jake Parker.  I then ran away with Mr. J because I ... love him." It was clear to everyone that what she just said was all a lie. 

"Isn't she just a sweetheart?" He said as he kissed her cheek. The screen went black. 

"Alfred!" I called out, "Get the suit and the bat-car ready! Tonight, we hunt."


	12. Chapter twelve

*Harley POV*

 

Mr. J was happy, really happy, for some reason. I found out that reason later. 

"Harlequin my dear, let's go. We got a meeting with mobsters to go to!" Mr. J said, giddy as a child on Christmas. 

We got into the black van again and drove to downtown Gotham. We got to an abandoned building. When we walked inside, there were four people sitting around the table with goons behind them. 

"Hello gents, I would like to introduce you to my Harlequin. Say hi Harley." I weakly said hi. One of the goons behind one of the mobsters scoffed. "You got something to say?" Mr. J said with a growl. 

"Yeah. I do. What were you thinking when you brought her here? That we were going to be impressed by a dressed up prostitute?" The goon said. The whole room erupted in laughter. I blushed.

Mr. J got really angry and he started to laugh. Not like the other people were, but a slow sarcastic laugh. This shut everyone up. 

“Isn’t he just so clever,” Mr. J started walking around the room; he walked around the room till he got to the goon. Mr. J stuck a pencil into the table, “Wanna see a magic trick?” He slammed the guy’s head into the pencil, it didn’t kill him. Instead he fell back screaming, Mr. J put his foot over the pencil and barely applied pressure, the goon kept screaming in pain. “You want to apologize to Harley now?” Mr. J asked with an evil smile.

“Yes, I am so sorry for calling you a dressed up prostitute, I’m sure you are a very nice lady! There I apologized please take your foot off. ” The goon pleaded.

“Nah, I don’t think I will.” Mr. J then shoved his foot down, spearing the poor guy with the pencil. I winced; Mr. J then walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. “I think it’s time for you leave baby-doll.” He then whispered in my ear: “If you thought that pencil trick was bad, you shouldn’t see what I’m about to do.” He kissed my cheek and slapped my ass as I walked away.

I calmly walked out of that room, but when I got to the hallway, I started running until I got outside to the goons and the van. I was heaving up my food in the bushes. The biggest and toughest looking goon came and held my hair. After I was finished I said, “Thank you so much,” I wiped my mouth with the rag he handed me.

“What’s your name?” I asked. My voice still hoarse from me vomiting.

“My name is David ma’am,” The goon replied.

“It’s nice to meet you David, you can call me Harley” I said with a bright smile, he looked relieved.

“How did you end up in this situation?” he asked, he sounded generally worried.

“I was his doctor at Arkham Asylum; I guess he took a liking to me, he killed my fiancée, but then again I guess you were there for that…” My voice started cracking and tears blurred my vision.

“Oh no! Don’t cry please. It’s going to be okay. Mister Joker isn’t so bad. He is nice if you are on his good side, which you are.” David said, trying to cheer me up. It kinda worked.

“What about you? How did you get mixed up in this crowd, you seem like a good guy.”

“Ha, that’s funny. Well I got kicked out of my parents’ house at fifteen after getting a girl pregnant, she ended up leaving me once I got kicked out, and I had to live on the streets. While living on the streets, I did some bad things, so bad it’s not proper to mention in front of a lady. I met Mister Joker about two years ago and he has been really kind to me. He saved me from dying on the streets.” David said with a sad look in his eyes.

“Oh, I’m really sorry all that has happened to you.”

“It’s okay ma’am, it’s in the past”

“How can you stand killing people? You are so gentle-natured”

“I don’t kill people; I am just here to look intimidating” David said with a bright smile.

We spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know each other. I also learned the names of the other goons: James, Zach and Nick. Finally, I had found a light in all this darkness.

After about 45 minutes after I vomited, Mr. J came walking out with a big smile on his face. “Come on goons and Harley, let’s get going.” He hopped into the van with all of us following. I sat next to Mr. J and David sat across from me.

“How did it go?” I asked Mr. J

“I guess you can say, ah, we came to an agreement.” Mr. J replied with a very evil grin as he licked his scars.


	13. Chapter thirteen

When we got back to the abandoned warehouse, I had just noticed that was what it was, everyone piled out of the van. Mr. J had his hand on my arm to lead me. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could. He let go of my arm for just a moment, but that was all I needed. I ran as fast as I could to get away, being a gymnast really helped with that. I was almost to the gate when a pair of strong arms clamped around my waist and lifted me up over their shoulders. It was Mr. J and he was livid. I could tell because he wasn’t laughing his normal laugh, no, this one was a truly evil laugh. I began to get really scared.

He marched into the warehouse and up the stairs to the room I was in earlier, which turns out to be his room. He threw me on the bed and stood above me. I was terrified that he would hurt me.

“Harley,” he growled, “That wasn’t a smart move. Now you have to be punished.” He smirked and got on the bed on top of me. He began to kiss my neck as he ripped the front of my dress off.

“No! Please don’t Mr. J!” I pleaded with him. He ignored me and continued. He slowly got lower and lower. I started screaming: “DAVID! JAMES! ZACH! NICK!! ANYONE HELP ME HELP ME PLEASE!”

“You can continue to scream Harley; no one is coming to save you. They wouldn’t dare to defy me.” Mr. J said. Suddenly David, James, Zach, and Nick busted into the room. Zach and Nick got Mr. J off of me and both of them held his arms so he couldn’t get away. James stood between Mr. J and David, with his arms open as if to be a human shield. David picked me up, protecting me from the rage of Mr. J. Which he was so angry, he was shaking. “What the hell do you think you goons are doing!?” Mr. J growled.

“I’m sorry Joker, but we couldn’t let you do this to Miss Harley,” James said, “If you do this to her, she will hate you forever and that isn’t want anyone wants.”

“Let go of me you idiots.” Mr. J growled at Zach and Nick. They dropped his arms, but still stood with grabbing reach.

“David, put Harley down.” Mr. J said with hidden anger.

“I’m sorry Mister Joker, I can’t do that. You said us for are here to protect Miss Harley. And that’s what we are doing.”  David said, holding me closer to him, his back turned to Mr. J.

“Dammit David! Do what I say right now or I will shoot you!”

“Then go ahead and shoot Mister Joker, because I will protect Miss Harley until the day I die.” David soundly proclaimed. He looked down at me and whispered: “Don’t worry Miss Harley, I won’t let anything to you. Neither will James, Nick, and Zach.” I was reassured by this.

“Dammit all to hell!” Mr. J said as he stormed out.


	14. Chapter fourteen

*Joker’s POV*

 

I stormed down the stairs. How dare they tell me what to do with MY Harley. I fought and planned for her to be mine and now that she is, these goons think they have the right to take her away!? The only reason I didn’t kill those bastards is because Harley seems to be found of them. And I want what is best for my sweet-cheeks. As I got to the living room, I called out: “I need six goons to come with me NOW.” Six goons followed me out the door and into the van. I got into the driver’s seat and speed off. I didn’t have a plan, but then again, when do I ever have one? I started laughing and the goons almost wet themselves. I love it when people are scared of me, but the one person I don’t want to be scared of me, is now terrified of me. Dammit Joker! You seriously fucked-up this time! I hit the steering wheel as we approach a high dollar jewelry store. I should get her the finest jewelry this town has to offer. Only the best for my Harley. I stop the car, all of us get out and go into the store. We shoot up the place and grab all their jewelry. Yes this will do just  fine. Which reminds me, I need to get Harley some more clothes, I shout back to the goons: “Do any of you goons know a good place to steal clothes for Harley?”

One of the goons spoke up, “Neiman Marcus is a fancy and expensive place…”

“Perfect!”  I drive to that store, we go in and pick everything that is Harley’s size and then we shoot up the store and leave with everything we needed.

As we drive back to the warehouse, I look in the rearview mirror and I see Batty. This will help me get a good laugh. I roughly brake the van and get out. “Hello again Batty”

He punches me in the face. “Where is she? Where is Doctor Quinzel?”

I laugh, “Why would I tell you?”

He hits me again. Getting real tired of his shit now. “You might not want to do that again.” I say as I am laughing. He hits me again. All six goons get out and jump him. We beat him to a bloody pump, with me laughing the whole time. We jump into the van and head back to the warehouse.


End file.
